


Do What you want. (PWP)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Im ok at writing, Lemons, Mettaton EX, Mettaton is nice., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Is Not Frisk, Smut, lots of sin, robot sex!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Previously Known as 'Could Be Amazing')</p>
<p>This is a PWP fic as my first work here on good ol' AO3. Hope you like it! Mettaton EX/Reader lemon!</p>
<p>DFAB reader, although no gendered pronouns are used, in case you were worried about that. </p>
<p>Reader has a vulva/boobs because that's what I have, but I could write another one, same story, but with a DMAB reader.</p>
<p>I'm always suuuuper nervous about writing smut (weird bc i used to be called 'Queen Lemon' by my friends), so IF i post another part it might not be for a while forgive me.<br/>anyways, Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What you want. (PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you know this is my first work on AO3! I've read a lot of really great works so I hope my writing skills are half of what those people's are. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> READER IS NOT FRISK I REPEAT READER IS NOT FRISK.

He couldn't be sexier, even if he tried, and he definitely wasn't even trying. He walked slowly towards the bed before you pulled him down to kiss his synthetic lips. He chuckled "Darling, how rude, you couldn't even wait." You smiled. "Shut up and kiss me, you big dork." The robot happily complied. You reached to run your fingers through his hair as he kissed your neck, and kept going down,  until he reached your collar bone. Enamel teeth nibbled, and a weird tongue-thing licked the marks, until you had a bright red spot that was sure to turn purple by tomorrow morning. That's when the anticipation was too much for you. You pushed him off, sat up, and quickly removed your shirt and jeans, and threw them on your bedroom floor, leaving you in a bra and panties. Mettaton looked as if he was about to blow a fuse or something. "Darling," he finally spoke up. "You look simply  _ravishing._ " You walked up to him, straddled his legs, and placed a kiss on his warm, metal forehead. Fans started to whir inside him, so you figured you were at least doing something for him. "Are you ready, love?" He asked, as if asking permission.

"Of course." You grinned. You loved it when he called you that. "Okay." He practically whispered, as he unhooked your bra with one hand. You weren't quite sure how the fuck he could do that. You've been wearing one for years and  _still_  it took, like, 5 tries. He flicked your nipple, pulling you away from your thoughts, and making you squeak. Then you realized,  _HOLY FUCKING IRON MAN IN A BLENDER I'M NAKED._ Not wanting to embarrass yourself, you kept it cool.  "Sorry." He covered his mouth. Always one for drama. "It's cool." You casually replied. "You can, uh, keep doing that if you want." You cleared your throat, and sat down on the bed. Within 2 seconds, he was already on top of you. He gently swirled his thumbs over both your nipples, making you somehow squeak and moan at the same time. Thumbs were replaced by hands, as he moved his warm gloved hands in circles, taking your boobs with them. It was certainly an odd feeling, arousing and relaxing at the same time, like being massaged by Chris Hemsworth, not that you thought about that.

"They're so bouncy, and kind of squishy." He mused, quietly. ''I love them. I love you." Damn it. He knew exactly how to make you blush. That sweet, adorable little asshole probably enjoyed turning you into a red mess. "Y-You too." You stuttered, partly because you were embarrassed. He moved his hands down, and rested them on your hips. He kissed your waist, just beneath your belly button.  _Damn it. I am literal fucking garbage._ You thought. He moved his mouth lower, kissing the whole way down, until he pulled away, his mouth barely even 5 inches from your slit. He looked up, as if asking permission. You nodded and he began. His tongue barely flicked your lips, and you moaned. He put his tongue right on top of your clit, and didn't move it for what felt like hours. That sweet, loving, adorable little shit was teasing you. He laughed sending slight vibrations to your sweet spot, before pulling away, and saying "If you want it, you're gonna have to ask for it." "Oh come on!" you practically yelled. "Just do it already." He chuckled at your response. "Not until you say please."   _For fuck's sake._ "Ugh, Fine. Please."  He smiled.    

He thought about it for a while, before he said "Say it like you mean it." "Oh for- Please, Mettaton?" He smiled. "All right." He returned to his former position, and stuck his tongue inside. Much to your surprise, it started vibrating. You moaned loudly at this. The one thing that wasn't fair about Mettaton was that he could switch between using his 'mouth' to speak, and the speaker in his chest.  "Enjoying yourself, sweetpea?"  _Where in hell does he get these names?_ "Y-yes." You muttered between long, breathy moans. He chuckled, and curled his tongue, moving it around constantly. "Holy shit, Metta-AH!" You could feel your orgasm approaching.

Of course, so could he. He quickly pulled his tongue out. "Not yet darling." He opened a panel on his side, and turned a dial. A plate on his crotch opened up, and out slid a large, pink, dick, it was erect, and ready for the fucking. "Wait, so does that work like a human penis? Like, can you feel it?" You questioned. "Darling, of course I can. There's over ten thousand artificial nerve endings." You reached out to touch the tip. That made a fan whir. He looked into your eyes. "Can I?" He asked, sheepishly. You nodded and spread your legs, moving towards the edge of your bed. He gently put the tip right by your entrance, and slowly but surely, he slid in. At first the pace was slow, you were sure it was more for your sake than his. Gradually, he picked up speed, until you were a flushed, moaning mess. Mettaton tried to speak, but his voice was distorted, like a broken record. To be fair, you couldn't either, all you were doing was screaming. You tried to imagine what you looked like, from Mettaton's perspective, but you probably looked like garbage. "FUCK!" you screamed, feeling your orgasm getting closer, and closer. Fuck, he looked hot. His hair was mussed up, and he was twitching his arms. Your muscles started to clench. You tried to say his name but it came out more as a "Mem" than 'Mettaton'. He bit his lip, warning you of his final thrusts. You both cried out as you came together.

 

    

* * *

 

You must have fallen asleep afterwards. You sat up and looked around the room. It was morning. No sign of Mettaton. You knew it wasn't a dream, you A: were still naked, and B: had a bruise on your sternum. He probably left before you woke up. You sighed, put on your pajamas, and went to go take a shower. You opened the door to smell pancakes. Mettaton immediately noticed you were up. "Good morning, darling!" His voice chimed from the kitchen. Yep, today was gonna be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> All of you are dirty robot fuckers.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> but thats ok because so am i.
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKED GETTING HYPOTHETICALLY FUCKED BY A ROBOT!


End file.
